EVERYBODY LOVES SHUICHI
by mew-chan shindo
Summary: Oh, sieeeh! como quien dice...después de la tormenta, viene la calma....pero qué pasaría si fuese al revés? Pensaba que su vida por fin podría ser perfecta, pero una tentación...puede dar vuelco a todo eso....[RyuxShu][EirixShu]


__

Ojalá les guste esta historia, basada en 2 hechos reales...y va dedicado a esas personas que me inspiraron y autorizaron utlizar sus anecdotas!!...se les quiere muxo!! o

PRÓLOGO

Miércoles en la tarde…más bien, era un perfecto miércoles en la tarde, todo en su vida era realmente así. Ya hacían varios meses desde que su vida dio un gran giro, realmente no era que de antaño fuese un desdichado ni mucho menos, pero en verdad todo había cambiado para mejorar.

Un precioso joven de mirada violácea meditaba un poco bajo un frondoso árbol que le cobijaba con su sombra en un parque bastante popular, la suave brisa hacía danzar delicadamente sus hebras de color extrañamente rosado, sus mejillas un poco sonrosad-itas por el calor que hacia ese día contrastaban sutilmente con su piel canela.

Claro que, como dicen "después de la tormenta llega la calma", aquí es un "poco" diferente. El chico fue sacado de sus cavilaciones con un estruendoso grito.

--¡¡¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!!! …--le llamaba una voz amiga del pequeño pelirosa que le hizo levantarse rápidamente del césped en donde estaba cómodamente sentado yendo lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitiesen hacia de donde provenían esos llamados.

Shuichi llegó junto a una verja que rodeaba al parque, donde un joven pelirrojo evidentemente más alto lo esperaba con el seño fruncido y mirada reprobatoria, recargado sobre una motocicleta que denotaba no haber sido limpiada durante un buen tiempo (entiendes la indirecta? Debes lavarla o.O).

--ejejejeje….etto…yo— Shu intentaba dar una explicación a su amigo sobre su retraso.

--Shuichi….¬¬--pronunció como exigiendo una explicación— ¿y bien? No vas a decirme nada? Ni siquiera una de tus raras excusas…-- fijando su mirada grisácea en la violeta de su pequeño amigo—estoy esperando….

--está bien Hiroshi, te diré todo—dice el pelirosa con un semblante bastante dramático dejando un poco desubicado al pelirrojo—lo que pasa es que…pues verás yo…-- adoptando un rostro más infantil que comenzaba a colorearse ligeramente de carmín mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos índice frente la atenta mirada de Hiro—es que un ….gulp—tragó saliva—un...ME PERSIGUIÓ UN PATO DEL ESTANQUE DE ALLÁ o —apuntando con un dedo a una dirección al azar-- T-T snif…y luego me caí y el pato se empezó a reír…snif, no dejaba de decir "quack quack!" Y luego se fue con sus amigos patos y les contó lo que me pasó y ellos también se rieron Hiro y como me dolía mucho mi man-ita porque me raspé—poniéndole en la facer (cara ) su man-ita con un ligero raspón—snif pues me quedé sentad-ito bajo un árbol y pues…ya ves, cuando uno empieza a meditar todo sobre la vida pues se pierde la noción del tiempo -… U je!...o.o Hiro?

El ojigris se encontraba ya sentado en su querida motocicleta—HIRO!! Ya ves? Ni siquiera me pusiste atención!! Waaaaaahhhhh!!! ToT

--aja—fue la casi indiferente respuesta de Hiro—vamos Shu! que se nos hace tarde y no quiero tener a K-san apuntándome con esa mald-ita mágnum suya…--ofreciéndole el equipo de seguridad a su ojivioleta amigo

--no! Por no haberme escuchado—se quejó Shu mientras inflaba tiernamente sus moflet-itos y se cruzaba de brazos girando el rostro hacia su derecha en un gesto de disgusto

--por favor Shu!! te prometo que después del trabajo te invitaré un helado muy grande de fresa, además si escuché toda tu historia del pato…pero ya súbete a la moto—suplicaba el más alto con ojos de borregu-ito a medio morir

Shu miró a Hiro por la comisura de uno de sus oj-itos-- ¬3¬…um. Esta bien u.u—subiéndose a la motocicleta y acomodándose—pero lo del helado, quiero uno triple de fresa, limón y….em…

--sí, en la fuente te decides—interrumpió Hiro arrancando de una buena vez su pequeño medio transporte

En el trayecto, Shuichi volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, recordando nuevamente su ahora ya perfecta existencia. El por qué? Pues bien, su relación con el rubio escritor había mejorado de manera considerable, ya casi eran nulas esas riñas absurdas que solían tener, ya no había más indiferencia por parte del escritor para con él, además de que casi milagrosamente su koi empezaba a llevarse bastante bien con su ídolo Ryuichi Sakuma, quien por cierto, había comenzado una relación con el menor de los Uesugi, es decir de Tatsuha; claro que al principio no fue fácil para los hermanos mayores aceptarlo, por eso mantenían esa relación en secreto del señor Uesugi. Por otro lado, Touma Seguchi, ya había abandonado la idea de que Shuichi no era la mejor opción para su querido cuñado Eiri. Además de que su amigo Hiro tenía a cierto rubio americano (coff coff… así o más obvio ¬¬) tras sus huec-itos de guitarrista.

Si-p…definitivamente la vida le sonreía, todos eran felices y al parecer iba de laaaaargo esa felicidad…o al menos eso pensaba, porque…después la calma viene la tormenta.

Continuará…

Espero actualizar pronto...o.o...


End file.
